The present invention relates in general to a scraping apparatus; and, in particular, to a scraping apparatus for use with the ground breaking disc on a seed planter of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,875 to Arnold E. Ernst.
During the wet planting season, often field planting is required when there is still considerable moisture within the top portion of the soil. While this condition is excellent for quick seed development, it often presents problems of caking and clogging of the farm machinery. This is particularly true for the planting equipment since the equipment often has close working tolerances and is very precise.
Presently, a common and very efficient type of planter is the Grain Drill, and of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,875 entitled Planter Apparatus to Arnold E. Ernst. The planter of this type works very well in solving many of the problems encountered with earlier types of grain drill planters. However, if the Ernst planter is used in soil where the moisture content is above average, often times the ground breaking disc will become caked with dirt and in time clogged, thereby necessitating the stopping of the planter and manually removing the caked-on dirt and debris from the disc. If this situation is not corrected, it is possible for the ground breaking disc to be forced apart and out of alignment, and improperly perform or discontinue entirely their purpose of breaking the ground and providing subsurface bed for the seed.